The Triforce Heroes Saga: Book I: The Hero of Courage
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: (NOTE: Not related to the game.) A teenager from the state of Illinois is in for the adventure of a lifetime when he discovers he is the reincarnated Hylian Hero. To regain his former power, he must collect the three Sacred Pendants, and learn to master his own courage. He will also form a company of Heroes, including a long-time ally, and an unexpected ally. Read, review, follow.
1. Prologue

**SoftWare: Note to readers. This story has nothing to do with the game itself. The game's title is spelled Tri Force Heroes, a play on words. This story has nothing to do with**

 **that, as there will be a Triforce Hero for each piece of the Triforce.**

 **Zelda: I am pleased you cleared that up for everyone.**

 **Saria: Can I do it?**

 **SoftWare: Do what?**

 **Saria: The Dis- Dis-.**

 **SoftWare: Disclaimer?**

 **Saria: Yeah!**

 **SoftWare: ... Sure.**

 **Saria: Yay! SoftWare does not own The Legend of Zelda.**

The Triforce Heroes Saga

Book I

The Hero of Courage

Prologue

A young girl awoke to the sound of lightning. It had never bothered her, but her mother walked in anyway. "Mother?" The mother sat down on her daughter's bed. "Are you all

right, Zelda?" The girl nodded. "Yes, Mother." The girl's mother handed her something. "I believe it is time." The girl looked at the object in her mother's hand. It was a small

golden triangle, with a triangular cut in the bottom. "Join your piece with it, and gain wisdom beyond belief." The girl did as her mother instructed, and a bright glow appeared.

As it faded, a symbol appeared on the girl's right hand, a triad, with the bottom left triangle glowing brighter than the others. 'It is done. From this day forth, you shall be known

as the Princess of Wisdom." Zelda faced her mother. "What about you?" The queen smiled at her daughter. "I no longer need it. Hyrule is dying. Soon, this world will vanish. But

before it does, an ancient enemy will return. You must go to the place called Earth when you come of age, and find the one who has been chosen by The Supreme Father. He will

be the leader of a force to combat the darkness." Zelda nodded. "Yes, Mother."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: And there you go.**

 **Saria: Can I do the closer?**

 **SoftWare:... The what?**

 **Saria: The thing you say to let them know the chapter is done?**

 **Ganondorf: His computer does that.**

 **SoftWare: Thank you. (Faces Saria) Sorry.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Arrival in Hyrule

**SoftWare: Before we begin Chapter One, I must answer a guest review that I got a few hours before I wrote this. The guest asks if Link will start out as an orphan. I must tell said guest that this is a self insert story. I am pretending that I am Link and writing down my memoirs. All I can say is that I'm not an orphan.**

 **Saria: Aw.**

 **Mari: What?**

 **Zelda: Calm down, you two. The disclaimer is in the prologue.**

Chapter One

Arrival in Hyrule

Shawn woke up as the sun glowed brightly. It was a beautiful day, as could be said about a village six miles from the county seat. He went about his morning routine and was

getting ready for the day when he heard an explosion come from outside the house. Curious, he went to investigate. Arriving at the destination, he saw a vortex, and standing in

front of it was a girl, in a royal dress, with a triad on the sash. They faced each other, before she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the vortex with her.

 **(AN- KIDNAPPING!)**

As Shawn got his bearings, he saw himself standing in a field, with the girl standing nearby. She said something he didn't understand. "What?" She spoke again. He still didn't

understand her. "I can't understand a word you're saying." She sighed, and handed him what looked like a pear. Deciding not to be rude, and besides, he didn't know when she'd

give him food again, he ate it. As he did, she spoke again. "Can you understand me?" Shawn nodded. "Yes. Why couldn't I understand you before?" She sighed. "Because before,

you could not speak Hylian. My name is Zelda, the sole survivor of the Royal Family of Hyrule." He sighed. "What do you want with me?" She laughed. "You don't know yet. Why

does that not surprise me?" I sighed. "Don't take it personally. I didn't know what I was gonna have for breakfast this morning." Upon her confused expression, he added, "It's a

long story." She snorted. "Come. There are others who wish to meet you." They walked towards a forest nearby. When they were deep in it, Shawn asked, "Did you get us lost?"

She didn't answer. _'Probably ignoring me.'_ He thought. She whirled to face him. "I was not ignoring you, I was concentrating." Shawn faced her. "You could hear what I was

thinking?" She sighed. "Come." Soon, they reached a large stone building. Inside, Shawn saw a girl dressed in green, wearing shorts, boots, a sweater, and a hairband. She was

leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, taking in the sounds of nature. Zelda stopped in her tracks. "Saria, I have found him." Saria looked at him, and said, "What's he

wearing?" Zelda sighed. "I've been wondering that myself." Shawn sighed. "Pants, shirt, jacket, tennis shoes, socks, glasses." Saria faced him. "When did you learn Hylian?"

Shawn faced her. "I don't know, mama, dada, uppy. You pick it up." She was not amused, because she didn't get the joke. She had him sit down, then walked off. He sat there,

and looked at Zelda. "What's she doing?" Zelda smirked at him. _'Oh, I am enjoying this much more than I should be.'_ Saria walked back in, carrying a tunic, with a cap, and chain

mail within. She also left, and came back with a sword and shield. She had him try it out, which he did, and handed him a pair of fingerless gloves. As he wore the outfit, he felt

like an idiot. "I look ridiculous." They laughed. "No, you actually look rather dashing." Shawn faced her. "I am not racing you." That earned even more laughter.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Sorry, guest, but I had to make it interesting.**

 **Whoever the guest was: Aw, man!**

 **Saria: Yay!**

 **Ganondorf: Oh, dear.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Rise of the Hero

**SoftWare: On we go.**

 **Saria: Took you long enough!**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) (Picks up a roll of duct tape) (Puts some on Saria's mouth) You can talk after the**

 **chapter's done.**

 **Saria: (Moans through duct tape)**

Chapter Two

Rise of the Hero

(One month after arrival in Hyrule)

Shawn trained with his sword, getting used to the feeling of using it. Having been a nut about swords for years, he

worked on mastering the art of swordplay. As he sat down to rest, Saria walked over, carrying a small glass bottle,

which contained water. She handed it to him, then sat down next to him. After he thanked her and took a sip, he faced

her. "If I'm supposed to be the new Hero, why don't I remember anything?" Saria faced him. "Because the Triforce of

Courage hasn't awakened yet. For it to awaken, you need to find the three Pendants, which are scattered throughout

Hyrule." Shawn faced her again. "Do you know where they are?" Saria faced him. "It's said that the Pendant of Courage

is in the Eastern Palace. I don't know if that's true or not, but I would like to find out." He nodded, then noticed Zelda

walking over. He faced her. "Um, which way is the Eastern Palace?" She chuckled, and said, "North of here, actually. We

will go there together with Saria's forest army." That got his attention. "Forest army?" Saria grinned. "I've been busy."

Shawn raised an eyebrow, and Saria led him away to meet the troops.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I know it's short, but I ran out of ideas at the end.**

 **Saria: (Moans through duct tape)**

 **SoftWare: Huh? Oh, yeah. (Gently removes duct tape)**

 **Saria: (Glares at him) (Pulls out plastic baseball bat)**

 **SoftWare: Oh, no. Ah! (Runs off)**

 **(Saria chases SoftWare)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. Battle of the Eastern Palace

**SoftWare: On we go.**

 **Saria: (Reaches for a plastic baseball bat)**

 **SoftWare: Hey, I'm writing right now. Save it for later.**

 **Saria: (Raises baseball bat)**

 **SoftWare: (Holds up another plastic baseball bat)**

 **Saria: (Sees it) Uh oh.**

 **SoftWare: Are we done?**

 **Saria: (Sighs) Yeah.**

 **SoftWare: Good. (Puts bat down)**

Chapter Three

Battle of the Eastern Palace

Shawn and Saria's forest army reached the Eastern Palace, and were not surprised to find it overrun by

monsters. Drawing the sword Saria had giving him, Shawn held it at the ready. They charged into the

palace, ready to stop the monsters. They broke through a line, before Saria drew the Kokiri Sword, and

faced Shawn. "Get to the second level! We'll take on these small fries!" Deciding not to argue, Shawn ran

up the stairs. There, he fought his way through monsters and reached a chamber with what appeared to be

a large knight. The knight noticed him, and drew a sword. It was then that Shawn realized what it was,

having prior knowledge thanks to Saria. ' _A Darknut_.' He held his own sword at the ready. The two charged

each other. Shawn blocked a slash, then countered, forcing the Darknut back. The monster retaliated, and

Shawn dodged. They kept going back and forth for a while, before Shawn feigned a thrust, before changing

to a horizontal slash, slicing through the Darknut's armor. It fell to the ground, before vanishing

completely. He held his sword at the ready. What he did not tell Saria was that Hyrule existed in a video

game, deciding she didn't need to know yet. He kept going, and entered another chamber. He looked

around. "Large, open room, no enemies." Looking forward, he added, "This is a boss room*." As he said

this, a scratching sound was heard. He looked up, and saw a large warrior wearing nothing but a loincloth.

Tribal tattoos covered his entire body, and a pot belly was visible. His face was a mask, with jeweled

earrings, and glowing red eyes. He held a single-edged sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. The

warrior swung his sword in a practice swing, before facing Shawn. Shawn remembered him from The

Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. "Odolwa." Odolwa slashed, and Shawn blocked the attack, but was forced

back. He held his sword in a defensive angle, with his shield in front of him. Odolwa slashed down, and

Shawn dodged, before slashing back. Odolwa was caught off guard, and leapt back to avoid the attack. The

two opponents remained standing still for a moment, facing each other. The standoff ended, and they

struck at the same time, Odolwa up high, and Shawn down low. They passed each other, and Shawn took a

deep breath. He got back up as Odolwa fell over, defeated. He approached his fallen enemy, and took note

of the Pendant of Courage. He gently removed it, and put it around his neck. As he did, he noticed a bottle

on the warrior's belt, with a fairy inside. He removed it, and opened the bottle, freeing the fairy. The fairy

was gasping, and flew around, getting some exercise. Shawn watched her for a bit, and she flew down to

him. "Hi!" Shawn nodded. "Hello." The fairy flew over him, before stopping in front of his face. "I'm Akira!

Nice to meet you!" Shawn nodded. "Likewise. I'm Shawn." Akira giggled, before flying around him, and

stopping in front of him. "You know, all fairies have to find a companion to help. It gives us energy. Is it

okay if I help you from now on?" Shawn thought it over. "Sure. Is there anything I should know about

you?" Akira giggled. "I'm a fairy of light**." Shawn nodded, understanding the reference. "Come on, I've

got a couple friends waiting outside." She nodded. They left the chamber, and walked down the stairs,

finding Saria standing among fallen monsters, and forest creatures. Shawn faced her. "What happened?"

She faced him with tears in her eyes. "As we beat the monsters that were in this room, all the others in the

palace came rushing towards us. I'm the only one left." She started crying, and Shawn wrapped his arms

around her, and muttered out loud, "I won't let their deaths be in vain. We'll stop these monsters from ever

coming back." They left the palace, and were greeted by not just Zelda, but three others.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: You were expecting me to tell you who they were, weren't you?**

 **Akira: Yay!**

 **Zelda: (Smiles) Please leave reviews for the benefit of the author.**

 ***- The quote is from Pinterest. It's a picture of Gandalf in the Mines of Moria, with those words in a caption.**

 ****- According to Hyrule Warriors, there are five types of fairies.**

 **Yellow fairies, such as Tatl from Majora's Mask, are fairies of light.**

 **Blue fairies, such as Navi from Ocarina of Time, are fairies of water.**

 **Red fairies, such as Leaf from Phantom Hourglass, are fairies of fire.**

 **Orange fairies are fairies of lightning. As far as I know, there are no orange fairies that accompany Link in his journeys.**

 **Purple fairies, such as Tael from Majora's Mask, are fairies of darkness. Tael is the only fairy in this list who does not accompany Link on his quest.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	5. Battle of the Desert Palace

**SoftWare: I'm back!**

 **Saria: Yay!**

 **SoftWare: It's been a week, Saria. Calm down.**

 **(This chapter is in honor of Bridgett from Viantastic's Let's Play of the Splatoon 2 Octo**

 **Expansion.)**

Chapter Four

Battle of the Desert Palace

Shawn walked through the sand on the way to the Desert Palace. Along the way, they had picked up three

squads of Hylian soldiers. They were very happy to meet Shawn, and eagerly joined the fight. Shawn knew

that three squads would be in trouble against an army, which is why he decided to enter the palace alone.

He told the men his plan, and while they weren't happy about it, they did accept his logic that there would

be other battles. Entering the palace, Shawn took note of a girl in a white dress with blue hair surrounded

by monsters, as well as a girl with a green hood, and a pair of crossbows. Knowing they were in trouble,

Shawn drew his sword, and called out, "Hey, over here!" The monsters faced him, and roared in challenge.

They rushed at him. It was then that Shawn saw the flaw of his plan. By coming alone, he had made things

a lot harder for himself. He didn't have to wait long. They got to him, and he sliced them down. He kept

doing so, until an arrow struck one of them. He faced the girl with the crossbows. "Hi! I'm Linkle!" Shawn

raised an eyebrow. "I don't think this is the best time for introductions." The other girl nodded. "He's right.

There are more inside." The three ran inside, and attacked the monsters within. They fought their way

through, eventually reaching the central chamber. Within, Shawn could tell they weren't alone. Looking up,

he noticed an eye staring down at him. "Oh, no." A large arachnid dropped down, its eye focused on the

trio. Shawn held his sword at the ready, and Linkle aimed her crossbows. Shawn faced her. "Shoot it in the

eye. I'll take it from there." Linkle nodded, and fired a shot. The arachnid closed its eye, and the arrow

bounced off. Shawn faced his new companions. "Never mind. Just run." They took shelter. Shawn watched

the arachnid look for them, and thought to himself, ' _Since when is Gohma so smart?'_ Taking note of a bow

laying nearby, he picked it up, and notched an arrow. Aiming, he fired, and it struck Gohma in the eye.

Shawn ran in, and stabbed the eye. Gohma exploded and Shawn leapt back. He then noticed a yellow fairy

flying down to him. "Hi!" Shawn nodded. "Hello. I'm Shawn." When the fairy didn't say anything, Shawn

asked, "What's your name?" The fairy answered, "Bridgett." Shawn nodded. "Okay, you want to go

outside?" Bridgett faced him. "Did you come here for the Pendant of Wisdom?" Shawn nodded. He noticed

it in Gohma's remains. He picked it up, and cleaned it off, putting it with the Pendant of Courage. Bridgett

followed him outside, where Linkle and the other girl were waiting. "My name is Shawn." The other girl

faced him. "Lana." That got Shawn's attention. "The White Sorceress?" She nodded. He sighed. "What are

you doing here?" She faced him. "I sensed monsters here. Since the Hero hadn't appeared yet, I decided

to handle it personally. Cia wasn't able to come." Shawn raised an eyebrow. "She was consulting the Great

Fairy of the Valley of Seers." Shawn lowered his eyebrow. "I see."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: More allies, another Pendant, another fairy.**

 **Saria: How many fairies do you have?!**

 **SoftWare: You'll find out.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. Temple of Secrets

**On we go, such as it is.**

Chapter Six

Temple of Secrets

Lana led them to a small forest, where they stopped to rest. They were eating dinner, when a dark circle

appeared around Saria's feet. Shawn faced her. "Saria?" She looked at him. "It's not me." With that, she

fell through a portal with a scream. Shawn noticed a small piece of paper, and picked it up. He read the

message, then got up. "I'll be back." He walked off. Soon, he reached a large building, painted green. He

entered, sword drawn. "Oh, you won't need that." He faced the speaker, and saw a woman wearing a

green dress. "Who would you be?" She sighed. "I'm amazed Cia and Lana never mentioned me. I'm Cal,

the Green Sorceress." Shawn nodded. "Okay." She pointed to a map. "This map will guide you to the

third pendant." Shawn nodded. "You should also know that a challenger waits for you there. Be

prepared." Nodding, Shawn asked, "Anything else?" She faced him. "Who's your tailor? I love the tunic!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "About my quest?" She sighed. "No." He faced her. "Then can I have Saria back?"

She faced him, confused for a moment, before remembering. "Oh, yeah, right." She snapped her fingers.

Saria fell through the ceiling through a portal, before looking up at him, glaring at Cal, and said, "I've

been falling for thirty minutes!" Shawn faced Cal and said, "Please don't do that again." She nodded.

"Sorry." He faced Saria and said, "Let's go."

 **A/N**

 **There you go. Short, but to the point.**


End file.
